Eighty-Second Republic
The Eighty-Second Republic, commonly referred to as the Eighty-Second and abbreviated as the ESR, is the largest and only "civilized" authority in the Southern Wasteland. The Eighty-Second Republic is based in the eastern region of the former state of North Carolina, with holdings in southeastern Virginia and northeastern South Carolina. The current population of thee Eighty-Second Republic is an estimated 2,900,000. History Main article: Timeline of the Eighty-Second Republic Great War of 2077 It is speculated that the Great War began at 7:47pm Eastern Standard Time. Many Americans did not heed the air aid sirens on the night October 23, 2077, thus many did not report to their local vaults or head to nuclear fallout shelters. At Fort Bragg, the situation was different, General Daniel Mason ordered all residents of the base to report to the massive underground armory of Fort Bragg, which was probably one of the best defenses against the shockwave and radiation. The same situation occurred at Vault 82 and Vault 72; the former being one of the seventeen vaults with the purpose of resettling the planet, while the latter was one of the experiment vaults for Vault-Tec. Those who could not find shelter in one of the Vaults tried taking shelter in sewers, subway stations, and Pulowski preservation shelter. These stated shelters did not protect well against the heat and kinetic shockwave of a nuclear explosion, resulting in very few civilians surviving the nuclear exchange. At 9:47pm Eastern Standard Time, the last of the nuclear weapons had been detonated and the world was changed, both physically and mentally. In the state of North Carolina, the Great War saw the almost complete destruction of the cities of Charlotte, Raleigh, Greensboro, Winston-Salem, Fayetteville, and Wilmington. The cities of Cary, High Point, Greenville, Concord and Gastonia were abandoned due to the Black Rain. By the end of the week, most of the population of the stats was dead or turned into ghouls, both feral and non-feral. The survivors of the nuclear war in eastern North Carolina were the people living in Vaults 82 and 72, as well as the survivors living in the underground armory of Fort Bragg. In the western portion of the state, the city of Asheville was not struck by nuclear weapons for unknown reasons, with most of the fallout from the western nuclear strikes being unable to cross the Appalachian Mountains. Post-War The first survivor community to appear in eastern North Carolina was established on and within the beached USS North Carolina, now known by the people of the Eighty-Second Republic as Showboat City. The residents of Showboat City were mostly non-feral ghouls and the few surviving humans that had managed to both survive the Great War and the Black Rain without mutation. The first survivors to emerge from underground shelters were the survivors in the armory of Fort Bragg, where they established the city of Bragg. The city of Bragg would later move forward to become the center of government for the Eighty-Second Republic. First contact between Bragg and Showboat City occurred in March of 2098, resulting in a mutual agreement that would eventually form the basis of the Eighty-Second Republic. The militia of Bragg and the makeshift security force of Showboat City would eventually secure the surrounding wasteland by 2120, making it one of the safest places on the Eastern Seaboard of the former United States. The reason for this, however, was not the superior equipment or training of the two communities' militias, but the foolishness of the raider groups and the dumbness of the feral ghouls. During the Raider Wars, the Category:Eighty-Second Republic Category:Enclavehunter